Abby's Therapy
by witchyred
Summary: Abby has found a special way to deal with Gibbs's leaving... but will it really help?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Totally not mine. Wished it was tho... _sigh... _Only thing that belongs to me is Cassandra. And the crazy idea that started all this.

**A/N:** Anything in italics represents thought.

* * *

**Prologue**

They ran into the lush house with glee... well, most of them did, any ways. Ducky moved a bit slower than the rest, and McGee slightly did too, but they all were excited to check the house out.

Abby didn't quite look like her usual self... she wore a simple and demure black dress, and gone were the customary pig tails and bangs. Instead she had braids. Her usual heavy make up was not so heavy, and she didn't look quite as pale as normal... not to mention the lack of visible tattoos. Tony looked mostly like himself, Ziva too... although her hair was somewhat different. Gibbs had fared really well... gone was the silver hair and in it's place was hair as black as night. Ducky and McGee were the worst for wear... McGee looked positively fat, and Ducky looked much older (and heavier) than he really was.

But all in all? The team was alright, and they were all together again.

The insanity for the first while was great... they all exclaimed over the silliest things, and hooted and clapped over clocks and ornaments and trees. Before long, they were right at home... McGee clacking away on a computer, Ducky reading a book, Tony tickling Ziva, Abby playing a video game, and Gibbs looking through each room methodically.

As the hours passed, their interaction grew. McGee made a few fruitless advances on Ziva, who scorned him without a second thought. So then he tried on Tony. Tony accepted McGee's caresses and smooches for a short while, before growing tired of it, and going to have a nice long bubble bath. In the meantime, Ziva nearly set the kitchen on fire, trying to make mac and cheese, and Ducky wandered around the house, looking for someone to talk to, but everyone would either ignore the old man, or, let him talk for about 5 minutes, and then get up and simply walk away. Gibbs had found great interest in reading a book, and Abby tried a few times to lure him into talking to her, to no avail, so she now was watching TV by herself.

That first night, they all found beds... but oddly enough, McGee and Tony bunked together, and Ziva for whatever reasons, climbed in with Ducky. Gibbs fell asleep on the couch, and Abby slept alone.

The next day McGee served cereal for breakfast. But he served it somewhere around 4:30 in the morning, so by 6 am, it was starting to look sort of wrong. Tony sauntered out in his underwear, and Ziva began to ogle him, openly. Gibbs seemed cranky (which wasn't so unusual at all), and made espresso. He then drank the entire pot. Ducky wandered out and tried to make toaster pastries, but he burnt them beyond recognition, and then proceeded to eat them, making terrible faces. Abby ignored everyone, in favour of sitting at the computer, and chatting with random people. It seemed an unusual start to the day.

By noon, Tony and McGee were in the bedroom assigned to Ducky and having sex. Various growls and yips and sighs could be heard coming from the bedroom... no one ventured near it. Ducky was sitting on the couch, staring into nothing. Abby had tried to talk to Gibbs, but he ignored her. She tried to engage him in play. He ignored her. She tried to appreciate him. He ignored her. So she went off to play a video game, and he stripped down and took a bubble bath... in the same bathroom where Ziva was sitting on the toilet, and yelping at Gibbs to get out. Ziva finally left, without washing her hands, no less... and made some meat sandwiches. She ate one, and left her plate in the middle of the kitchen floor and went outside to strip down and climb into the hot tub.

Tony and McGee finally came out of the bedroom, both in their underwear and making sweet cooing noises at each other. Tony ordered pizza, and everyone had some. Then Ducky went to bed (the very one that was still rumpled from Tony and McGee's antics), and Ziva proceeded to flirt with McGee in the hot tub, while Gibbs and Tony made out in the kitchen. Abby was more or less being ignored by everyone, so she went to bed. By herself.

By 3 am, Gibbs and Ducky were in bed, going at it. It had suddenly happened, and there was no discerning how it had even began. Ziva and Tony were also going at, but in the hot tub; with much splashing and sighing. Abby was on the computer once more, and McGee was stuffing his face with chips.

Sure... they were together... but it wasn't right. Not a single fucking thing about any of it was right.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Totally not mine. Wished it was tho... _sigh... _Only thing that belongs to me is Cassandra. And the crazy idea that started all this.

**A/N:** Anything in italics represents thought.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Abby made a few more adjustments... she swore she wouldn't get too involved, just sit back and watch what happened. She frowned as once more, the characters didn't seem to want to cooperate with her slight... suggestions. A flash of lightening and rumble of thunder made Abby pause for the slightest second, save her game quickly, and keep on.

From the shadows, a set of eyes watched her... watched as her hand, shaky from lack of proper sleep moved the mouse around. Watched as those red-rimmed, tired eyes regarded the computer screen in complete hostility. Watched as the tiny body heaved with a sigh so great, she seemed to deflate slightly when it was over. The person watched the flash of thunder, sighed themselves and came out of hiding. "Abby, darling... it's very late. C'mon honey, let me tuck you back into bed, ok?"

Abby looked up as her friend Cassandra came from the darkened hallway and into the living room... "Cass, no. I... I... want to play a bit longer. You know I won't sleep, and even if I do, I'll only have... nightmares. Just a lil while longer, Cass? Please?" Cassandra sighed once more. "Alright Abbs. Just a while longer, ok? Then off to bed with you." Abby smiled up at her, and nodded her assent, then she turned back to her computer screen.

Cassandra wandered up the hallway... she had come all the way from Vancouver, after getting a frantic call from Abby's ex, Tim. She recalled with great vividness, the conversation that had transpired...

"_Um... is this Cassandra? Cassandra Wheatley?"_

"_Yes... this is she. To whom am I speaking?"_

"_Special Agent Timothy McGee of NCIS. I um, work with Abby, ma'am, and..."_

"_Is she alright?"_

"_Oh! Oh yes! I..."_

"_Did you say Timothy McGee? Timmy? Abby's ex?"_

"_Um, yes ma'am."_

"_What's wrong, Mr. McGee? What's going on?"_

"_It's... ah... um... well..."_

"_MCGEE! WHAT IS IT?"_

"_Our boss, Gibbs... he suddenly quit 2 days ago and Abby isn't herself, she tears up and sits in this melancholy silence and we're all very worried about her." _

And Cassandra hadn't needed to hear any more. She had heard all about Gibbs from Abby herself, and knew that although Abby would never claim it, she had deep feelings for Gibbs; the silver-haired fox. And if he just up and left her... the entire team really, but Abby, especially? Well... Abby needed someone, sooner rather than later. So she had made arrangements within hours of McGee's call, and was on her way to Abby, posthaste. When she arrived in DC, McGee had managed to haul ass to the airport to pick her up, surprised at how quickly she'd come. And when McGee ushered her into Abby's lab, and she caught sight of a sniffling Abby hugging Bert, while a pretty Israeli woman she took to be Ziva, and Tony were speaking softly to her, her heart broke. She moved further into the room, but before she could say a thing, Abby had looked up, and launched at her... "Cassie! What are you doing here? How did you? Oh... oh Cass... he's gone."

And strong Abby, who had single-handedly attacked Chip with little more than a Caff-Pow and duct tape, who had escaped the clutches of a hit man, who managed to get away from Mikel... she simply broke down and cried.

It had been 4 days since that little scene in her lab, and Director Shepard had insisted that Abby take some time off, so here she was, sitting at home with Cassandra and still obsessing over Gibbs. She could barely sleep, didn't want to eat, and would consume nothing but mass quantities of caffeine. Coffees and Caff-Pow's were Abby's only nutrition, and it was showing. Cassandra had tried everything she could think of... but to no avail. The only real comfort she seemed to offer Abby was her presence there. Other than that, Abby would do nothing but cry, talk about Gibbs, and play her game. And Cassandra was deeply worried.

Abby watched the computer screen, a slight scowl on her pretty face... every time it seemed to be ok, something else would go wrong that offended the delicate balance of her game, and she had to make adjustments. So far, only Cassandra and Ducky had seen it... and neither had really approved. Abby had carefully created a SIMS game, using them all. She had Ducky, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Gibbs and herself. The McGee and Tony characters had at first, tried to flirt and sex each other up. So Abby had put a stop to that only to have Ziva and McGee attempt to flirt, and that wasn't going to work, either. Then Ducky and Gibbs had tried to have a torrid affair, but had only gotten to Woo-Hoo once, before Abby stopped them.

She sighed deeply. Even in a fucking game, he didn't want her. He was older than her. He probably saw her as a daughter, but lord knew she didn't see him as her Father. He brought her gifts and Caff-Pows because she was a spoiled brat without them. He indulged her. She was just an eccentric lab tech, and he bowed to her whims because she got the results he wanted in no time at all, practically. He probably thought that she was ugly, too. She knew she didn't have beautiful red hair like the others he'd loved. She had tattoos and a foul mouth, and strange ideas of what was pretty, and... she was anything but a lady. Anything but normal. Sobs threatened to tear at her throat, and tears burned her eyes. It had been days now... long days, and he had gone so quickly and hadn't really said goodbye, and... no more. Abby couldn't... wouldn't... take any more.

So she made a few more adjustments on her game, saved it, and left it to run on it's own. She quietly got up and went into her bedroom. She took a hot shower, and quietly dressed. She wondered if Cass might come in to check on her, and figured she'd play it safe, and so she laid down in her bed and covered herself... waiting quietly. About 20 min after she had 'settled', Cass had snuck in. She stroked Abby's cheek with all the fondness of an older sibling, and laid a quick kiss on Abby's still wet, shining black hair. She patted her hip gently, and snuck back out. Abby waited another 20 to 30 minutes before daring to quietly ease out of bed and sneak out her bedroom window. She knew Cass would hear if she'd gone out the front door, and she was determined there would be no stopping her.

The rain was still pouring, but the lightening had eased off, and only a faint rumble of thunder remained... the storm was moving on, just like everything else in life. Abby made a run for her hearse, and took off into the night... she stopped in at her lab first... she grabbed up Bert, and a couple of oddball things, and left as quickly and as quietly as she had come.

It had been around 3:30 am when Cassandra had 'tucked' Abby in, after hearing her finally make for bed... it was now 9 am, and she awoke with a sudden panic. She didn't know what, or why, or whatever... but something, something was wrong. She went out and the first thing she saw was the computer still on... the screensaver, a slideshow of Abby's personal pictures were slowly scrolling past on the screen, and Cassandra reached down and tapped the keys, bringing the monitor back to life. Abby's SIMS game was still running... Cassandra looked puzzled, and checked it out more carefully... then she realized something. None of the characters had aged, but the game had run all night, Abby must have tooled around with the settings, and turned the aging process off with the special cheat codes.

Ducky was sleeping in a bedroom that looked like it really should belong to him... bookcases galore and comfy chairs abounding. McGee was on a computer, typing away. Tony and Ziva were making Woo-Hoo in the hot tub. Gibbs was making mac and cheese from the looks of it, and burning it, too. Cassandra couldn't find Abby... so she wondered, until she looked into the memories, and saw that there was one entitled 'Death of Abby'. That was when she noticed the 'room'. It stood apart from the house, the outside was fieldstone, and the windows were stained glass and it had a very 'mausoleum' feel. There was no door, but a single black table in a simple grey room, with an urn standing upon it.

Abby.

Cassandra went to her room, and knocked brusquely. No answer. Fearing the worst, she slowly pushed the door open, and saw the window was open. Damnit! In a panic, she tried Abby's cell, but there was no answer. She checked out the room, but couldn't tell what was really missing, due to the fact that Abby's room had always looked like a twister had just blown through it. So Cassandra then called Ducky and told him everything, and asked what she should do. Tony had apparently been down in the morgue, and then he was on the phone too, demanding to know what in the hell was going on. So she told him. Before she knew what was going on, Tony had hung up on her, but not before saying that the team was on its way.

In less than 30 minutes, they swarmed into Abby's... McGee, Tony, and Ducky were the most comfortable, while Ziva stood back, more or less looking around with interest. McGee saw the computer still running, and asked about it. "Go ahead and check it out, Tim. It was Abby's therapy until it backfired on her." Tim seemed hesitant, but Tony stepped around him, and sat down in the computer chair. A few clicks here and there, to see who the people were, and a few exclamations of surprise later, he just stared in shock as SIM Tony proposed marriage to SIM Ziva, and she said yes and jumped in his arms. McGee got to laughing, till he saw the crestfallen look as SIM McGee slunk off, checking out the memories, he saw that SIM Tony and SIM McGee had apparently been in, and then fallen out of, love. (And had made Woo-Hoo, to boot.) Then it was Ziva's turn to hoot with unbridled laugher.

But the laugher soon died as they all checked out Gibbs's memories, and saw that he considered Abby an enemy, and had rejected every single outreach. The gasps were quiet, but audible, and Ducky's quiet "poor Abigail" seemed to imply something so tragic that Cassandra lost it. She began to rant and scream... "if that fucker Gibbs ever comes back, I swear to God, I will rip him a new one for doing this!"

"Doing what?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Totally not mine. Wished it was tho... _sigh... _Only thing that belongs to me is Cassandra. And the crazy idea that started all this. 

**A/N:** Anything in italics represents thought.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

5 people turned around slowly at the new voice... there stood Gibbs. He looked tired, and slightly dishevelled. "Boss?" Tony spoke first... his surprise echoed loudly in Abby's living room. "Yea, DiNozzo. Where's Abbs?" Cassandra turned then, and allowed her fury to come out... "Where is she? Good question, Agent Gibbs. We don't know. But I can tell you this much... you left NCIS, and you left your badge, and you left your gun, but you took something with you that you shouldn't have!"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the woman screaming at her. He knew her from the countless pictures Abby would show him... she was her friend Cassandra from Vancouver. Gibbs wondered just what in the hell was going on... he'd left NCIS and had gone to Mexico, tried to get away from it all... but after only a few days there, knew he couldn't stay. All of his waking and sleeping moments were filled with the images of a dark haired young woman crying silent tears... he found he was haunted by her. He had to go to his Abbs. Arriving back in DC, dishevelled and tired, he had a gut feeling to go straight to her place... but he didn't see her there, and now this woman was screaming about him taking something he wasn't supposed to have, and... well... he just wondered what in the fuck was going on. "So what in the hell did I take, exactly?" He managed to spit the question out quickly, and it seemed like time stopped just then.

Cassandra's eyes narrowed, and she hissed with venom, "her heart, Gibbs. You fucking walked out on Abby, and you took her heart. You left her cold and broken... spending her days and nights pining for you. How could you be such a goddamned fucking bastard?"

_Her heart?_

Tony moved forward, and put an arm around a crying Cassandra. He moved her towards McGee, and motioned for him to take her into another room... once he had, then Tony turned back to Gibbs. "What in the hell is going on, DiNozzo?" Tony expected the harsh tones, and wasn't surprised at them. He was, however, surprised at the fury he suddenly felt.

"Well Boss... after you walked out on us all, Abby was heartbroken. She spent 2 days in her lab, crying. Refusing to leave in case you came back. Sleeping on the floor. Roaming the hallways. We were all pretty damned worried, but Probie knew to call her friend, Cass. Once she here, she managed to get Abbs home, and tried to take care of her, but none of us realized just how bad it was for her. She ended up apparently creating a SIMS game to help her deal. Except that even in the game, you didn't want her, and you tossed her aside. I can understand you leaving us, Gibbs. But why Abbs? It was obvious how she felt about you! Don't you care? Or is it just because she isn't another redheaded bimbo for you to fuck and marry that you could so easily leave her behind?"

Gibbs had silently taken Tony's tirade, until the cheap shot about fucking and marrying redheaded bimbos passed his lips. Then he had taken a swing at the younger agent, and next thing he knew, they were rolling around on the floor, punching and screaming at each other.

McGee tied unsuccessfully to break them up, and finally, with the help of Ziva, they managed to separate the two before either got hurt too badly. As it was, Gibbs had the beginnings of a black eye, and Tony was sporting a very fat and bloody lip. Both were panting and giving each other death glares. Ducky sighed, and Cassandra (who had returned to the room after the first sounds of the scuffle were heard), said coldly "yes, this is EXACTLY what Abby needs! Two of the most important men in her life acting like children! We shouldn't be sitting here, hurling barbs and insults! We should be out there, looking for her!" Tears threatened to spill again, but her fury and worry held them in check. She moved regally to the door, and looked back at everyone, still standing stock-still in shock.

"Well. Who's coming?"

Everyone moved to the door...


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Totally not mine. Wished it was tho... _sigh... _Only thing that belongs to me is Cassandra (and Tom). And the crazy idea that started all this 

**A/N:** Anything in italics represents thought.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Abby figured she must look a fright. Her eyes felt puffy and sore from the on and off crying that she just couldn't stop, and her nose was runny. Of course, driving for so long will also do that to your eyes too... she was on her way to see a friend, and had stopped at a small wayward diner for some coffee. She sniffed mightily, and an older gentleman sitting at the counter next to her, offered her a Kleenex. She gratefully accepted it, and gave him a bit of a watery smile. He returned it, and offered out his hand, "Tom Malloy. And please don't get me wrong, Miss... but it seems a damn crime for a pretty young thing like you to be sitting here by yourself, crying. Want to talk about it?" Abby's smile grew wider. "Abigail Sciuto. But everyone calls me Abby. Unless you're Gibbs, Tony, or McGee. Then it's Abbs. But Ducky calls me Abigail! But only sometimes, and Ducky's kinda special, so it's ok, and..." she trailed off, feeling stupid for just bursting out in a random babble at this poor man. But he smiled gently and gripped her hand a bit tighter as he said "I'm very pleased to meet you, Abby." He let go of her hand, and pressed another Kleenex into it. "My Granddaughter's told me a bit about makeup. You should get some waterproof eye stuff. Of course, I don't suppose a girl really thinks she'll be crying much when she's putting her makeup on, does she?" His half-hearted chuckle and warm smile took all the sting out of his comment.

"No Tom, no she doesn't."

They talked for awhile, sipping the terrible stuff the small diner was passing off as coffee. She told him about Gibbs. About being a coffee purist, a fun yet demanding boss who kept her on her toes, and challenged her constantly, about how he made her feel special, and brought her Caff-Pow's daily. Tom didn't seem to mind her babble, and when she asked, he mentioned his Granddaughter again. Said her name was Melissa and she was addicted to those Caff-Pow thingys too, and spoke like she was running on high octane fuel.

He totally related, so Abby enjoyed it.

He ordered apple pie for them, claiming it was the best, a lot better than their coffee any way, and earning a fierce glare from the waitress behind the counter. Abby smiled and accepted, enjoying the conversation and companionship she found in the charming older gentleman. She told him about Kate... and the rest of the team, too. Told him about the SIMS game. That one got him concerned. "My Grandson has that game. Had me make up a character for myself and all that... was a damn waste of time! I ended up burning everything I cooked, was afraid to go in the swimming pool, and one night... I got abducted by aliens. My dear girl... while it may be a simulation of life and people, it's just a game! You can't go by that... I know I sure as hell didn't. Never was the best cook, but I can damn well make mac and cheese without burning it, I'm not afraid to jump into the pool, although I might be afraid of being abducted by aliens. Of course, I wouldn't know for sure... it's never happened." Abby just smiled, but he continued. "I understand that right now, you're looking for signs. But... all the signs you see Abby, are going to be negative because it's ALL you can see right now. The darkest hour is always before dawn. Never forget that, my dear girl."

He let talk on some more, offered her his tidbits of wisdom, and generally just made her feel a bit better. Her smile was a lot brighter when she noticed the time, almost 3 hrs later. She jumped up suddenly, "oh! I've been babbling on and on at you, and the time's just gone flying past, and I've got to get back on the road!" He stopped her from paying for her coffee, telling her that he had never before allowed a lady to pay for her own coffee, and he wasn't about to start. She abruptly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, thanking him for being so kind to her. He just smiled again, and shook her warmly, before pulling her into a quick hug. "You take care Abby. Give an old man a call sometime, would you?" He hastily scribbled his name and number on a napkin, and pressed it into her hand. She smiled again, and quickly gave him her own, adding in for good measure, her email. He chuckled and said he'd get one of his grandkids to show him how to email, and he would send her one sometime. "I'd really like that Tom. You've been so sweet to me. Thank you." They hugged again one last time, before she quickly left... he smiled as he watched her go, remarking to the waitress that she was going to be alright...

The waitress just shook her head. Tom always had a knack for getting in touch with people in amazing ways. He was the kindest soul ever, despite his gruff exterior by times, and complete hatred of their coffee. The girl had been so forlorn till Tom intervened. The waitress had no doubt though... now that the young woman had been 'touched' by Tom... she would indeed probably be all right after all... Tom just had that effect on people.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Totally not mine. Wished it was tho... _sigh... _Only thing that belongs to me is Cassandra (and Tom). And the crazy idea that started all this. Drat those SIMS!

**A/N:** Anything in italics represents thought.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

There was a BOLO issued on Abby's hearse. Tony felt sort of weird calling that one in... not too many people drove around in hearses, or put BOLO's out on one. But here he was...

He wondered where Abby was. He should have known that at some point she might run. Her world had been shattered, and while she was a strong woman, even the strongest can only take so much before they fall. An image of Kate skittered across his mind, but he quickly shook it off. Nothing bad would happen to Abby. Ari was dead, and Abby was just hiding somewhere, pouting. She hated them seeing her in this state, and she was just hiding away till she got over it.

_Right... right?_

Tony didn't know for sure... and it made him feel terrible.

McGee, on the other hand... busily tracking Abby's credit cards and bank account, was certain she was fine. Well... as fine as anyone can be while being completely miserable. He sighed. It made no sense, he knew, but this was Abby... so it made perfect sense in retrospect. He shook his head to clear it, noting that there was no activity on any of her credit cards or bank account as of yet.

Cass sat with Ziva, at her desk. Ziva didn't really have anything to do; Tony and McGee were taking care of it all, while Gibbs paced the bullpen, listening in on them, making it feel like it was just another day at the office. Except, of course, for the fact that Abby was missing, Gibbs had quit, and everything was so much different that from what it was a few mere weeks ago. Ziva's head swam. Cass sensed it, or else she was just really good like that, but a comforting hand was placed on Ziva's shoulder. Ziva looked up at Cass, somewhat surprised by the gesture. But Cass only smiled this sort of knowing smile, and squeezed gently. Ziva smiled back, and for the first time in a long time, she felt relaxed enough to allow her shoulders to slump, and the emotions to cross her face. She whispered to Cass that she was worried. Cass nodded; "me too." The two women sat there, watching the rest of the team, each lost in her own thoughts.

Ziva kept thinking that if anything had happened to the young Goth, she would feel terrible. While she and Abby did not always get along, she neither hated the girl, either. It was amazing to her, as always, how easily people can get under your skin.

Cass, meanwhile, was wondering just what in the hell had possessed Abby to just up and leave, damnit. She knew she'd been down, and she knew she was hurting... but surely Abby had realized just how frantic everyone would be? _Of course she didn't... _she thought to herself... _she saw Gibbs's leaving as exactly that, being left behind. Not being wanted. And the team had work to do; they couldn't spend all their time with her, helping to comfort her... so in essence, they left her too. Damnit!_ She now felt miserable... a list of 'maybes' flooded her head. Logically, she knew that nothing would have stopped Abby, short of Gibbs getting his ass back here, but he was a little too late, and Abby... well, she was already gone. She tried not to glower Gibbs's way... it wasn't working too well.

Gibbs meanwhile, felt useless. He'd been content for all of 20 minutes before taking one look at that ocean and that expanse of beach and wondering if Abby ever spent any time at a beach in her entire life, she was so damn pale. He tried to ignore it, but small thoughts of her would pop into his head, unbidden. The sun had looked, that first night, like it was bleeding into the ocean. Gibbs knew Abby would have loved the look of it... reds, pinks, oranges and gold, melting into indigo blue waters shimmering with purple and pink highlights. She loved sunsets and dusk, and he'd been all too acutely aware of her absence. When the stars popped out, and the night deepened, he knew she would have loved to have been there with him, staring up into nothingness, and telling him all sorts of unusual information and lore about mythical creatures and things that go **BUMP** in the night.

He smiled wryly... Abby loved things that went **BUMP** in the night...

He'd known, he did, he just couldn't actually bring himself to think it, let alone say it... he'd made a mistake in leaving her behind. But he tried, _oh hell, had he tried!_ Ignoring it wasn't working. And so, he'd left. He'd come back, and his first thing was to go straight to her place. It had rained and stormed like hell the night before, and the Saturday morning sun was watery and weak at best... walking in though, he didn't find what he was looking for... he found a new set of problems. And now here he was, pacing around the goddamn bullpen, waiting on McGee and DiNozzo to give him something, anything, to find his Abbs. She'd left no note, no indications of where she'd gone... just her broken heart and a lot of people pissed off at him.

He didn't blame any of them, in the least...


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Totally not mine. Wished it was tho... _sigh... _Only thing that belongs to me is Cassandra (and Tom). And the crazy idea that started all this. Drat those SIMS! 

**A/N:** Anything in italics represents thought.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Abby drove on... her radio station had died, so she found another one. It was an alternative station, playing what were more or less now considered 'classic' songs... a lot of Nirvana, Pumpkins, Oasis and the like. She was amazed at just how many songs she remembered fondly, and sung along with almost all of them. Her spirits felt somewhat better, although she was far from being fine. Of course... she'd made her own plans when she first left, and she was determined to carry them out in their entirety.

She knew that everyone would probably be looking for her now... she had been smart. Not many people knew about her freezer fund. It had been something she'd started after being escorted out of a bank one evening, when the tellers had taken one look at her Goth attire and had gotten worried. The very night she had met Cassandra. Cass had been the one to laugh when she saw Abby being hauled out of the bank, and when she'd turned to ask her what was so damn funny, there stood a girl who could have been her mirror image, almost. Cass told her then and there; "start a freezer fund! Tell no one... just save some cash and stuff it in the back of the freezer. Then, when you need cash quick, you don't have to deal with assholes like these guys." Abby had smiled and admired her ingenuity. They ended up heading off to a Second Cup, and getting better acquainted over coffee. They were best friends ever since.

_I wonder if Cass remembers the freezer fund. Or if she realizes I still do it? _

Abby figured she was safe. Since it became a habit, she always had extra cash handy. And resources, she had plenty of those, too. She thought back to the quick call she'd made from the payphone outside the diner. She'd been smart enough to leave her cell at home, and was relying on crackly payphones in remote locations to seek out the people she needed. She was a woman on a mission... and nothing was going to stop her.

She allowed her mind to drift as she drove... she'd chosen every back road she could find to get to her destination; the scenery was so damn pretty. She sighed deeply. She felt slightly bad about doing this... but they only would have tried to stop her, and quite frankly, she was tired. She was so damn tired, and she wanted this. She was choosing this, to hell with the consequences! She was a big girl now, and she wanted this more than anything. She would have it. Hell or high water... she would have it.

Abby drove on, into the night...


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Totally not mine. Wished it was tho... _sigh... _Only thing that belongs to me is Cassandra (and Tom). And the crazy idea that started all this. Drat those SIMS!

**A/N:** Anything in italics represents thought.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

There were no leads, whatsoever. Gibbs was going nuts. No word, no note, no indications, and several people worried sick. This was NOT like Abby. But then again, according to everyone, his leaving had done a lot of damage to her, and she was struggling. So maybe he'd driven her to it.

"_Why do you get 2 'B's'? What's the second 'B' for?"_

"_It's for bastard."_

_Yes... it definitely was..._ he thought.

Everyone kept racking their brains, attempting to figure out where she could be, or might go. Cass had tried calling several people that she knew could do amazing things to help a person out who might want to get away from everything in a pinch. Nothing. And if anyone did know anything... they weren't telling. McGee and Tony had been busy following all the usual leads, and then some, when suddenly, McGee gulped softly. "Hey guys... I think I found something."

He'd found a new entry on Abby's personal blog, written just the other day, hours before she'd disappeared. Everyone crowded around his monitor to take a look...

"**_Day: Friday, 7 pm._**

_**Mood: melancholy. **_

_**Music: Join Me In Death – H.I.M. **_

**_Wow. Who knew it was Friday? Doesn't 'feel' like it. And it doesn't seem like its only 7 pm. Of course, it's overcast, so that def throws off the 7 o'clock vibe. But whatever. It's funny. I've lost track of time. Go figure, ya know? Gibbs goes, and I go to pieces and time stops and everything becomes sort of painfully fuzzy around the edges and everyone stares me, wondering wtf. _**

_**How d'ya explain to someone that Gibbs is more than just my silver-haired fox? How do you make ppl understand that when he smiles, it touches your soul and you can feel yourself almost floating? How do you let the ppl you love the most know that you've utterly lost yourself in someone, and he doesn't even know it? **_

_**It's crazy. They'd tell me that. Except... I already know that... I know this is crazy, and that I'm not Gibbs's type in the least. But damnit! I can't help it. Can't help this. And it's not going to go away. There is one person who'd understand... but they're a long way away from me, and it's impossible to get to them. But I bet they know anyways, and are quite poss laughing their ass off me. **_

_**Good for them. ;-P**_

_**:sigh: **_

_**I'm going to miss them... my crazy co-workers, who've so quickly become family. Even Ziva... doesn't that say a lot, lol? Oh, I always gave her a hard time, but honestly... she isn't that bad. She's still got some work to do on her ppl skills, and she's def got to get the lingo down b/c sometimes listening to her is so damn dangerous. She sounds so funny, but if you were to laugh your ass off like you'd want to, she could very well hurt you. **_

_**Badly.**_

_**And hide the body w/expert ease; too... such are the bonuses of being Mossad, lol! ;-)**_

**_But she's actually nice... when she wants to be, of course. Different, but that's to be expected. I really don't have a problem w/her. Even if we did bitch-slap each other in the midst of all the drama surrounding Gibbs being in the hospital and all that... I don't know about her, but damn. Slapping her felt so fucking GOOD. I'll bet she enjoyed herself too, lol. She packed enough of a wallop. Guess you might say I took one for the team there. Hmmm. I guess. Lol. Either/or, I got to slap Ziva David, and live to tell about it! _**

_**Wh00T! **_

_**Speaking of living... McGee. Dear Timmy has moved on from the Probie he was. I bet he doesn't even realize it. Lol. I think I shocked him w/all I said his place when Mikel was after me. About the J-Lo Glow, and ladybug toothbrush and girls named Gina Marie. LOL. He looked so... well, I don't know, but it was awfully fuckin' funny. I kid around quite a bit w/him, but honestly? I'm really happy for Tim, and I do hope there IS a pretty little girl named Gina Marie or whatever, who wears J-Lo Glow and bakes him chocolate chip cookies and wears nice dresses to tea w/his Mom and Grandma, and all those so-called 'normal and happy' things. **_

_**Sooooo not my scene, lol! **_

_**Although, if I'm looking for scenes... I'll bet Tony could get into some kinky ones, lol. The man is STILL a sexy beast, even if he IS trying to channel Gibbs every turn. I want so badly to tell him "it's ok, Tone... no one is going to expect you to fill his shoes." But I don't b/c I don't think Tony would take it right. He's gone from playboy and immature office brat to Boss. W/a capital 'B'. **_

_**But... he's not a bastard like Gibbs. **_

_**Never can be, either. Or least... I don't think so. Gibbs has a hard shell that I can finally understand in full. In the 5 yrs I worked for him, I never once knew all the specifics of his life. And now that I have a better knowledge? I feel for him. I want to tell him it's all going to be ok, and he can find happiness again. But a couple of ex-wives w/a tendency to brandish sporting equipment upside his skull prob makes my argument moot in his POV. **_

_**Heh. I said 'moot'... that's such a Ducky thing to say. **_

_**He'll def be one that I miss the most. He tends to ramble on sometimes, but he's always been kind enough to return the favour to me, when I have the urge to ramble and go off on a tangent of monumental proportions w/o a real beginning or end. He's a sweetie. In fact, when I first started NCIS I sort of wished he'd noticed me, ya know? I would've loved to have gone to dinner w/Mister Mallard and find out what he'd consider courtship to be. I've always thought him so dashing and handsome. He might think me being 'kind', but Ducky's quite dashing, whether or not he realizes it. **_

_**He's also wonderful about listening to you whenever you have a problem. He's a good shoulder to cry on. He's a wonderful pair of arms to wrap around you and hold you tight when it seems like everything is falling apart. Thank whatever Gods that created Ducky... he's one of a kind, and my life is richer for knowing him. **_

_**:sigh:**_

_**But... here comes the hard part. They have no idea, and by the time they realize, it'll be too late. It's not very fair to them, to do this. To go this way. But... I can't figure out a better way to do it. Gibbs isn't coming back. I can't go on w/o him. So... there's only a few logical choices left. I've made my choice, and I hope everyone understands. **_

_**:sigh:**_

_**Hopefully... hopefully... they will. They're my friends. Hopefully they'll see the pain I'm in, and understand why. **_

_**I've g2g... things to do, etc. God, it feels so fucking lonely tonight. I hope I'm doing the right thing... I hope they understand. **_

_**I hope... I hope... I hope... I hope... I hope... I'm gone.**_

_**-Abbs."**_

There was absolute dead silence... broken then, by Gibbs's frantic yell...

"**WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS MEAN?"**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Totally not mine. Wished it was tho... _sigh... _Only thing that belongs to me is Cassandra (and Tom). And the crazy idea that started all this. Drat those SIMS! 

**A/N:** Anything in italics represents thought. Sorry it took so long for an update! Been terribly busy, etc. But here is my latest chapter, and hopefully it's been worth the wait! Note tho... can't remember for sure where Kate was buried, or if her brother(s) lived nearby or not, or even if she _had_ a brother named Bill! So if there is any confusion, please forgive me!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

She had arrived at midnight, shimmied over the fence, and sat upon the grave for hours... in fact, she was there, still. The groundskeeper had alerted the family of the decedent, and was quite worried. When one of the brothers had shown up, he waved off the man, having heard by now the news of her, and alerted the team. They showed up as quickly as possible, frantic to get to her, wondering just what in the hell she'd been thinking. The sun was rising in the east; golden rays washed over the headstones, and cast light into the darkest corners. It warmed the earth, and brought life forth. But the dark figure that lay on the ground before Caitlin Todd's grave appeared silent and unmoving.

Ominous in repose.

Gibbs stared and with his heart beating madly in his chest, he strode forward... Abby was as still and pale as death, but her chest rose and fell with each soft breath she took, and he could feel his heart slam back into his chest as his worst fears went unfounded.

_She's ok... my Abbs is ok... what a fool I've been..._

Almost as if she had sensed he was there, green eyes snapped open to meet his blue ones. "Gibbs? Is that... is this... is it really you?" She looked confused and bewildered, somewhat. "Yes Abbs. It's me." He smiled gently at her, but was then shocked as she sat upright quite suddenly and frowned at him. She looked around him, to see the rest of the team, including Cass, and Bill, one of Kate's elder brothers standing there. She narrowed her eyes suddenly. "Why are you here, Gibbs? What's going on?" He was confused by her hostility, but tried to answer her honestly.

"I missed you, Abbs. I kept thinking of you, every damn day. Wondering if you'd ever spent any time in your entire life on a beach, because you were so pale. Admiring a sunset and thinking about how much you would have enjoyed it too. Seeing some kid blaring out some loud music that sounds like something you might blare out of your lab at mach levels. Just... well... everything made me think of you, made me realize that you weren't there, and I couldn't just call your name and you'd be there, you were somewhere else. Somewhere where I wasn't. So I had to fix that. I'm sorry Abbs. I'm sorry I didn't realize before this. I'm sorry I broke your heart. Just... please Abbs. Talk to me."

She took it all in. She had to, she had no other choice. His voice was so hurt, and his tone spoke of panic and worry. She idly wondered why... in fact, they ALL looked worried and panicked and then a thought struck her. Of course they would go there. She'd been obviously depressed. She came to Kate's grave. She was saying goodbye. And they... well... they all got it wrong.

"It's not what you think."

Her words, as quietly spoken as they were, rang in the morning air, loudly. Gibbs looked confused, and it was Tony, who asked. "What do you mean, Abbs? What isn't?" He came forward now, standing next to Gibbs and regarding her curiously. "This." Gibbs and Tony both frowned. It was then that Abby truly noticed the condition of her boys faces. "What's been going on? Gibbs? Tony? Have you been playing nice?" Both looked moderately ashamed, and Tony wouldn't really meet her eyes. She sighed. She reached up a pale hand to both of them, gently caressing each handsome face. "Boys, boys, boys. You shouldn't fight. What was it over?" She would expect an answer, and so Tony blurted one out. "You." She looked mildly shocked, but took it well. "Well that was a silly thing to do!" Her chipper tones seemed deceiving, and both seemed to show this. She sagged slightly. Explanations would be demanded. Would they understand? She cleared her throat and tried to will the words into existence.

"I... I know I seemed down, I... ok, I was depressed. Like I could really tell you guys what was going on? I... that wasn't an option to me, alright? So I decided to do the only thing I could... I..."

"Abbs." Gibbs and Tony both went to interrupt her, and both frowned as they realized what the other had attempted. She watched their interaction. She understood what was going on. She shoved them both away from her. "How did you know I was here?" The question seemed harsh, falling from her lips. Bill spoke up then, "Tim told me that you had disappeared and seemed to be very depressed. When the groundskeeper called to say a young woman was here at Kate's grave, I figured it had to be you, Abby. Please tell me you weren't here to end it all." He looked so worried, and Abby felt both touched by his concern, and slightly ashamed that she had worried the man who was still grieving his sister.

"Actually... the truth is that I was here to say goodbye." A collective gasp went up around the group. "I didn't want to tell you all, but I had made some arrangements. I've got a plane ticket for Mexico. I was going to go to Gibbs."

For the next few seconds, confusion reigned as everyone tried to make sense of Abby's words.

"Mexico?"

"She was going to Mexico?"

"What's in Mexico?"

"But you blog made it sound like..."

"I called people! They said nothing, NOTHING about getting you tickets to Mexico Abbs!"

"What the..."

"Abbs?"

She held up a hand, and everyone fell silent once more. "Ducky, Ziva, yes. Mexico. Bill, Gibbs was in Mexico. McGee, my blog sounds like a goodbye because it IS one. A 'goodbye, because I'm off to Mexico and by the time you realize it, I'll be long gone and hopefully sipping Mai-Tai's with Gibbs on some beach, while I try to not let the sun scare me away'-type thing. Cass. Do you really think some of the people we know would willingly tell you if they'd really heard from me or not? Especially when it's so obvious I'm trying to go somewhere? Tony. What do you think? And Gibbs... I'm sorry. I wasn't going to call, I was just going to go, I..."

He cut her off. "If you were coming to me in Mexico, where's your stuff? Huh, Abby? Where is your stuff? Would you really just leave it all behind you? Leave your home and follow me to Mexico without a damn thing, not even sure if I would let you stay or not?" He hadn't meant to scream at her like this, but he couldn't help it. Fear was making him shake, and rage that he had driven her to such extreme measures was threatening to swallow him whole.

She flinched as Gibbs yelled. And then she quietly spoke again. "Gibbs. All I need is you. Yes, I'll leave it all behind. All my junk, all my clothes, my CD's, my computer, my everything. I've got a box full of photos, and Bert in my car. That's all I was bringing with me. It's all I really need next to you. I came to say goodbye to Kate, and I was going to go to you, Gibbs. I was hurting so bad... so I was going to go to you, and have you make it all better. You're all I need! You're all I want! You left me behind! And I was going to follow you there, yes... follow you there, unsure if you'd even let me stay and unsure as to how you really felt about me, but ready to take the chance because otherwise, I'd be just as good as dead. I really would. ALL I NEED IS YOU!"

By this time she was yelling... her voice sounded raw and tears flowed down her cheeks, unheeded. She looked like a little girl; so small and vulnerable. The rest of the team watched as she fell apart, unsure of what to say. Tony looked to Gibbs, who was standing there, looking dumbstruck. And then Gibbs was crushing Abby into his arms, and holding her tightly. "Gibbs! Oh Gibbs! Why did you leave me? It hurt so bad... so bad..." she whimpered and cried and clung to him. And Gibbs let her, making soothing noises, trying to explain, but mostly, just crushing her tight to his chest. Tony turned and led the rest of the team away from them.

Bill gave a small chuckle. Everyone looked at him questioningly. He shrugged. "Kate once said that Abby had a severe thing for Gibbs and that although Gibbs didn't know it yet, he had something for Abby too." Bill shook his head, a sad smile playing on his lips. "Katie always had a knack for matchmaking, and said her life's goal would be to get those two together. I wonder if she realizes that in her own way, she did." Ducky sniffed loudly then, and walked off with Bill, talking quietly. Cass stood near Tim, looking a little worse for wear, and decidedly tired. Tony led them off to the cars, trying to avoid the temptation of sneaking a peek at Abby and Gibbs.

Meanwhile, Abby had finally stopped talking, just clinging and making small whimpering noises into Gibbs's chest, as he stroked her hair. Finally, in the silence, he whispered into her ear, "I love you, Abbs. I'm an old man, set in his ways, but I do love you. I don't know if I can go back to the job or not. I don't know what I want to do with myself. But I do know this; I want you in my life. All I need is you, too." She was looking up at him now, with amazement in her eyes. "Oh Gibbs! I want to be in your life! I'm happiest wherever you are. Who cares about everything else?" He smiled then. His first real smile since the accident. And then his lips were crushing into hers.


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Totally not mine. Wished it was tho... _sigh... _Only thing that belongs to me is Cassandra (and Tom). And the crazy idea that started all this. Drat those SIMS! 

**A/N:** Anything in italics represents thought. So tell me... how was it? Good, bad, ok, what? Hope I did Abbsand Gibbs justice! **;-)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

The house was gothic looking. Two high stories, gothic windows and doors, and grey weathered siding made for an imposing look. The walks were lined with red rosebushes, and a tall weeping willow stood in one corner of the property. The rooms within were all deep colors. The furnishings were not too sparse, nor too opulent. In essence, it was a perfect blend of simple and sophisticated. A pale young woman in a demure black dress with long braids walked up to a black haired man and she kissed him. He swayed in place and made a sort of humming noise, and then he grabbed her up, and began to make out with her wildly.

The hoots and hollers made Gibbs want to blush. Abby just laughed, and told him to keep watching her movie. "It's really good!" He sighed, and kept watching. This was what he got for having a slow day at the office. It had been almost 5 years to the day that he'd supposedly 'left' NCIS. After he'd come back for Abby, he somehow came back to the office, and the job he loved. Except now, he was director. Jen Shepard had moved onto higher ground, finding a nice niche in politics that suited her. She was really moving up in the world. Tony was now team leader, and although he lacked some of Gibbs's finer moves, he was damn good at what he did. Tim was senior field agent, and although he did not torture the Probie as Tony had him, he definitely had some finer moments as well. He'd pulled a complete power trip over coffee just that morning that had made Gibbs and Tony burst with pride. Ziva was still there and still every now and again, mixing up her idioms. Everyone had gotten used to it by now, and correcting her was as natural as breathing. Abby was now the latest (and LAST) Mrs. Gibbs. They had married on Halloween, '09, after close to 3 years of dating, and eventually living together.

He'd never been happier.

SIM Abby and SIM Gibbs were still making out. Then she pinched his backside, and wolf-whistled at him. He just sort of fanned himself, and eyeballed her inappropriately. SIM Ducky walked in, and greeted them both, before heading off towards their TV, and flicking it on. SIM Abby smiled and then greeted SIM Tony, who went to the kitchen and began making espresso. SIM Gibbs grabbed Abby again, and they made out wildly. Suddenly, she moved away and went off towards a small room...

Gibbs hadn't much of a chance to really see all the rooms, etc, and so he wondered where SIM Abby had gone off to. Tony was laughing as his character made espresso and practically drank the entire pot, while Ducky seemed mortified that he would just walk into someone's home and flick on their TV without so much as a thought to proper manners. Ziva then complained when her character walked in, headed towards the hot tub, stripped naked and climbed in. Gibbs snorted with laughter. _Yea, like that was ever gonna happen._ Everything looked very much true to life (with the exception of some of the SIM behaviour, and small things like that)... even down to the house, which was exactly what Gibbs had managed to build for Abby. A dream house that the Munster's themselves could have happily lived in. _But what was in that room at the back?_

SIM Abby walked into a room, and there stood a baby's crib. She reached in, and made cooing noises to the whimpering baby within, who seemed to calm instantly. Especially after she picked it up and began to cuddle and coo. SIM Gibbs walked in, and he cooed at the baby himself. Then he happily wrapped an arm around SIM Abby, and stood there, looking at their child.

Gibbs's mouth dropped open. He turned and looked in shock, at Abby. So was the rest of the team. She smiled softly, and asked him "are you alright, Jethro? I... I know it isn't the best way, but I thought it was creatively different, and..." she trailed off, uncertainty clouding her pretty features. "Are you telling me you're pregnant, Abbs?" "Well... yea. I am... I just found out for sure, today. Are you... are you alright with this? Jethro?" He heard her sweet voice telling him he was going to be a Daddy again. Before Abby, he wasn't sure if he ever could handle that again, after what had happened with Kelly and Shannon. But Abby was different. She made him see all the possibilities. She brought him to life, and made him thank his lucky stars every day. And now? She was having his baby? She looked afraid, waiting, he realized, on his reaction. He stood, smiled at her, and opened her arms. "I love you, Abigail Gibbs." He smiled at everyone else. "She's having my baby!"

As Abby went to Gibbs, and they kissed passionately, amidst the whoops of the team, the SIMS on the screen seemed to look on happily, foretelling of the future to come.

**THE END. **


End file.
